Delirium
by LarkaSpirit
Summary: Okay, confession time. I'm in love with a guy that hates my guts. So when he gets sick and delirious, it isn't entirely my fault that I hear stuff about me... Namiku! Flames will be used to burn unsatisfactory toast! HA!


**Hi! this was an idea that WOULD NOT leave me alone. I'mpretty happy with the way it turned out, though. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Hello? Can I pleaaaaase own KH now??? No? Really? Are you su--OKAY! no need to throw stuff! sheesh. **

**Note: This is all from Namine's POV.**

Okay, confession time.

I'm in love with a guy that hates my guts. Like seriously, _HATES MY _**GUTS**.

Guts!!!!

In fact, I have absolutely no doubt that if I was lying on the pure white floor of this godforsaken hell of a mansion and bleeding my heart (ha-ha) out, he would roll his eyes at my pitiful condition and stomp off to slice through a couple hundred Heartless.

He sounds like a nice guy, no?

But still, how can you not be in love with a boy that has given up everything to help his best friend come back to save the world(s)?

Especially if that boy happens to be a really hot silver haired warrior with _amazing _eyes…yeah, okay, I know that you (who the hell is _you_ anyhow?) can practically _hear_ me sigh in my lovesick-girl way.

Whatever, that is not the point.

The guy that hates my guts is currently lying on the couch with a 103 degree fever, and a cough that makes me want to cringe.

And Riku was never very good at taking medicine, though. ESPECIALLY from me.

So for about the billionth I was kneeling by the couch, and trying to get Riku to take the medicine.

"Riku, come on, you have a really fever." I begged. He glared at me.

"So? I'll li—" he broke off, and began to cough violently. I rolled my eyes as he finished his hacking cough.

"I'm sure you will." I said dryly. I placed the corked bottle of dark blue medicine on the table beside the couch, and stood. "Well, if you won't take it from me, take it when I'm not around."

Riku eyed me coldly.

"And why would I take anything from _you_, Witch?" He demanded coldly.

I stood my ground, but internally his barb shredded my heart.

Why oh why do I have to be totally nuts over him???

"Fine." I replied coolly, "But please, by all means, do not take the medicine that could save your freaking life, and insult me until you drop. No prob, and I'll be back when you start coughing up blood."

I whirled and stamped out the door, leaving a slightly surprised Riku.

Hmph.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

I lay on my bed, staring at my digital clock.

_6:04_

I had been staring at it since three in the afternoon, wondering if Riku had taken his medicine yet. Was he okay?

I didn't want to sneak guiltily down there to check.

Much.

I sort of did…

_6:05_

Grr. My eyes were beginning to water. I beat my head against my pillow.

_6:06_

_**That is so it!!!!!**_

I flung my pillow at my clock, sending it to the white (again with the GRR!!!) carpet with a loud crash. I groaned at the loud noise, and then walked down the hall.

When I reached the door to the living room where Riku was currently lying, I opened the door a crack and peeked in.

There was silence, but Riku was pale, and I could see beads of sweat breaking out on his face.

Not caring about what he would say, I raced into the room, and knelt next to him. I took his temperature, and my heart sank when I saw it had reached a dangerous peak of 104 degrees.

Screw what Riku thought of me.

I ran into the kitchen, and rifled through the closets and cabinets and closets until I found a bucket and a cloth. I filled the bucket with cold water, and put the cloth in the bucket, and went as fast as I could into the living room without spilling the water. I sat down on the floor in front of Riku, wrung the extra water out of the cloth, and laid it on his forehead. Taking another cloth that was stuffed in a hidden pocket of my dress, I gently cleaned his face of sweat.

"You couldn't have just taken the medicine, could you?" I asked, a tear running down my face. He was so pale…

"You had to be stupid and proud." I rubbed my thumb over his jaw, and dipped the cloth on his forehead in the cold water again.

He coughed a little, and I frowned. He would need to take that medicine, and I didn't give a damn whether he wanted it or not.

I dripped the medicine into his mouth, and lifted his head up slightly so that he could swallow.

I heard him exhale softly, and smiled gently. I tucked the blanket more securely around him, and stroked his matted hair.

He would be all right.

He had me.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

_8:24 _

Yep, I had brought my clock down here.

I was curled up on a pile of blankets next to the couch. Riku's fever had thankfully not gone up, and I was extremely happy about that.

He started to talk at nine.

He didn't know he was talking…he was delirious.

_9:01_

"I'm sorry Sora, all my fault…" Riku mumbled. I felt tears gathering at the back of my eyes, and pushed them back. I firmly pressed the cold cloth against his forehead. I ignored most of his rambling.

Until I heard my name.

"Namine…" I tensed, sure I was going to hear an earload of insults. "…love you. Can't…hurt…you…sorry. Darkness. Not good enough."

I was frozen. A million thoughts were racing through my mind.

And then I thought of Nursing Rule #24: _**Never **_**ever **_**listen to the delirious guy.**_

Hm.

_9:20_

I thought about all of Riku's cold silences, his efforts to push me away, the angry way he talked to me.

Was it all because he wanted to keep me safe from himself?

_9:35_

Damn him. He can't just…ARGGG!

_10:17_

That's it. I am going to sleep.

_10:42_

Or not.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?!" I woke to the sound of a furious Riku.

Internally, I groaned.

Right, I had three hours of sleep, and now an irritated Riku, _who I had just nursed_, was yelling at me.

"Sleeping! Or I was!" I snarled back. Riku looked surprised.

"What are you yelling for?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Maybe because I took care of you when you were delirious and made you better, and maybe even stopped you from _dying_, and then you treat me like I killed your puppy!"

Riku looked sheepish. "Sorry."

All of my confusion from last night bubbled just beneath my surface, and I bit my tongue.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked angrily, seeing my hurt look.

I clenched my fists.

"Damn you. Why do you have to be so damned noble?"

His expression turned to shocked, and quickly horrified,

"What the hell did I say when I was delirious?" He asked shakily. I relented my glare, and then said softly,

"You said you loved me. And that you didn't want to hurt me." I looked at him levelly. "Is that true? Because if it isn't…" I trailed off.

Riku was sitting on the couch, head in hands.

I sighed, thinking I had maybe gone too far, and sat next to him, my hand on his back.

He mumbled something.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was true. And you really shouldn't have anything to do with me." He said, finally looking at me. I shook my head.

"You idiot." I said, lost in his aquamarine eyes. "What makes you think I'm scared of that? You're human, Riku." I pressed my lips to his, and lived a lot of my daydreams in the next couple minutes.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

It also turns out that Riku was still slightly contagious, so I ended up as delirious as HE was for a day or two.

Even after I got better, he _still_ heard something I said that I'm absolutely sure I did not want him to hear.

Stupid, silver haired person that I'm totally in love with.

Hmm.

Beats being in love with someone who hates me, I suppose.

**Whaddya think? Good, bad? review and tell me!**


End file.
